1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a display apparatus using dielectrophoresis and a method of manufacturing the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable devices (e.g., cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable multimedia players (PMPs), Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) devices) have experienced a relatively rapid increase in supply and availability. As a result, displays having lower power consumption and improved external visibility have also increased in demand.
Conventional displays include liquid crystal displays. However, because of a grayscale adjustment principle using polarization of incident light, liquid crystal displays have a relatively low light efficiency in that they consume a relatively large amount of power and have limitations in terms of viewing angle and brightness. Consequently, replacements for liquid crystal displays have been researched.
Next generation display devices include displays using micro particles. For instance, an electrophoretic display device uses the movement of charged particles in an electric field and has various properties, including a wider viewing angle and lower power consumption. However, an electrophoretic display device also has problems, including more difficult color realization and a slower response time.